


Divide

by BaeLee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Inner Dialogue, Post-Season/Series 03, inner turmoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeLee/pseuds/BaeLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After trying their hardest to defend their school and kingdom, Team RWBY has divided and must deal with their inner turmoil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divide

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RWBY fic, so I hope it's good :)

Everything was confusing, I’ll admit, but the situation wasn’t hopeless. I didn’t have a team anymore, and with Pyrrha gone, I found myself a new team. This wasn’t the most ideal situation, but it was the best given the circumstances. 

After Pyrrha died, the whole battle suddenly ended. Qrow, Dad, and even Yang described what happened, but it seemed so unreal.  
During our journey to Haven, I couldn’t help but think about Yang. She is one of the strongest people I know, but even the strongest of warriors would need time to heal after what she experienced.

I tried not to dwell too much on it, but my worrying was affecting my fighting. I wasn’t as alert, so several Grimm were able to sneak up on me. 

Jaune had to help me more times than I would’ve liked. Both Nora and Red seemed to notice as well, but neither said anything.

I just hope we all make it to Haven in one piece.

~~~~~~~~

This just isn’t fair! I should be in Vale right now. Father said he wanted me to be safe, but I’m sure he just doesn’t want his precious reputation to be tarnished.

I can’t help but worry about the rest of my team. Yang was severely injured, to appoint where I’m not sure if she’ll heal any time soon. Blake is missing. She ran off somewhere in the city. I don’t know if she’s just hiding, or if she is helping repair the city and fight off Grimm. I guess she would be helping more than the rest of us. Last I heard of Ruby, her uncle took her back to her home with Yang. Knowing Ruby, she’ll probably end up doing something reckless that could get her hurt. I just hope she isn’t alone. 

On the bright side, Winter is proud that I can finally summon. Not that it’s that important. Every day I consider breaking myself out of this cage and just going to Vale by myself. Unfortunately, that’s only possible for someone with a death wish.

I probably won’t be leaving Atlas. At least not with my father knowing. 

~~~~~~~~

I messed up. I messed up big time. But how was I supposed to face her? It was my fault she got hurt. Plus, if I had stayed, Adam surely would have sought her out. I couldn’t live with myself if she had gotten hurt even more. I wish I could just cut ties with Adam, with the White Fang. Everything would become so easy. The best I can do now is keep myself busy with protecting the city. All the local huntsman and huntresses are doing their best to maintain a safe point for the citizens. It’s not too easy when everybody is thinking negatively, more Grimm being attracted to the huge Grimm frozen on the side of Beacon, and very few fighters still able to take down Grimm.

Everyone is trying their hardest, but sometimes it just isn’t enough. Several times a rogue Grimm has slipped through the defenses and almost reached the civilians. 

Glynda is working on repairing the damaged building, but one person can only do so much. Without the Atlas ships, it doesn’t look like we’ll be making progress any time soon.

~~~~~~~~

They left me. All of them. Blake left, she ran because she was too afraid to face me. I would have forgiven her if she had just stayed. I don’t even know if I’ll ever see her again. I thought she had gotten past the running away, but it turns out I was wrong.

Weiss couldn’t help leaving. Her dad just wanted her to be safe. After what was shown of Vale, I don’t blame him. Weiss probably won’t be coming back in the near future. I doubt her father will ever let her come back to this particular kingdom, if he lets her leave Atlas at all. In the end, I can’t really blame her. I just hope we’ll meet again.

What hurt the most was Ruby. Awake for not even a full day and she leaves. Dad has tried talking to me, but I can’t bring myself to respond. I can’t help but feel as if Ruby betrayed me. She left, leaving only a single note saying where she was going, and met up with the rest of JNPR. 

She’s my sister, how could she have just left without telling me? Was I not a good enough sister for her? I tried so hard to protect her, but she ends up hurting me. 

I’m just so tired. I’m Tired of being in pain, tired of people pitying me, tired of people abandoning me.

It’s gotten to a point where I want to stop fighting.


End file.
